Outsiders
by WhiteSnowangel13
Summary: Harry's brother Michael is the believed BWL. After finding the Journal of his great great grandmother he learns of an old secret that will lead him to Darkmoon Castle and the Outsiders.
1. An Outsiders Journal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Summery **

Harry's brother, Michael is believed as the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is always living in his brother's shadow with people always telling him 'why can't you be more like Michael' that is until the day he met the Outsiders

**Chapter one: A Outsider's Journal **

To say I love my life would be like saying that shit was a lovely rose that you would give your beloved. I hated my life. No, hate didn't even begin to describe the feelings I had for my life. The word was more like loathed. For the past ten years of my life I have grown up in my brother's shadow.

The old man that was so highly valued for his wisdom had declared my brother, Michael Todd Potter the boy-who-lived. What a mistake. I knew my brother was a fake. He was self-centered and not to mention annoying beyond reason. I have lived in his shadow all my life hearing comments like 'why can't you be more lick Michael?' or 'You don't see Michael doing that'. Sometimes there are times when I wonder why my parents had even bothered to keep me. What was the point it they never gave me attention because they were two busy lavishing it on Michael.

Snapping the book I held in my hands closed dust flew from around me. I was in the attic of Potter Manor. No one came up here anymore. It was a vary large room painted a dark brown that just screamed old. There were hundreds maybe even thousands of boxes stored up here. Most of the stuff belonging to my great great grandparents. I put the book back on te shelf I had taken it from. I had come to love this room more then anything and seeing as how no one came up here but me I had rearranged everything to make a relaxed place where I could sit and read while little Michael played boy-who-lived by training.

I looked through the shelf hoping to find something that I hadn't already read. I sighed when I was down to the 15th row and still nothing. But it was the last book on the bottom shelf that caught my attention.

I took hold of the leather binding. It was smooth and gently and I smiled as I ran my fingers over it leaving trails in the dust. It had the old musky smell that book usually do and it's pages were raged and some even torn out.

Sitting down in my favorite chair undid the tie that keep the book closed and opened it to the first page.

_April 19__th__ 1887_

_Alone, I am so alone in this world where I have a large family to surround me. Sometimes I wonder, do they love me? If they do then why have I never been told 'I love you'? I sat on the front porch staring over the grass at my family who were laughing and living in a world where I didn't exist. Dad gave Jane a hug and I saw his lips move to form the world Love but it was deaf to my ears. _

_This was my life and I hate it. I have been toying with an idea for a while. I've been reading you see and I've learned a lot of things not even a seventh year at Hogwarts would know. _

_My idea is that maybe I'll start a home of my own. I just recently learned of a spell that you allow my to make hidden room under the ground. I learned a way to make things appear and make them stay. I have a few friends to join me like Freddie Jones and Anna Stewt, they were both outcastes from their family because they had been bitten by a werewolf. Tara Naomi and Benjamin Conway, they're vampires that had been kicked out of their coven. Finally there was Robert Potter, Liam Axi, and Leon Axi. Also all vampires. _

_We were going to call ourselves The Outsiders. _

I sat in that attic for hours reading this ancient journal of the women I had found out to be my great-great-grandmother. Her name was Elizabeth Tyler, or Liz for short. She had married Robert Potter and had been the mother of William Potter and Jess Potter.

The Outsiders still lived on today, she had written. The Outsiders had become lost to the Potter family when Elizabeth died before passing on her secret. Elizabeth believed that many of the outsiders decedents still lived in the underground castle that had been built using the many spells that had been created to make the home of the Outsiders.

They dwelled in the Western forest. Right behind Potter Manor. Where I live!


	2. Aria

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Summery **

Harry's brother, Michael is believed as the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is always living in his brother's shadow with people always telling him 'why can't you be more like Michael' that is until the day he met the Outsiders

Thank you so much for all the reviews! You had no idea how surprised I was when I signed into my email to find 14 messages.

**Chapter Two: Aria**

I looked under my bed to see nothing but dust. I looked around for a few moments before finding it in the far corner. Grabbing the backpack that Remus had given me when I was four, I stuffed some books and clothes into the leather bag.

Mum and dad where most likely out with Michael. I opened the door and stuck my head out. The hall was dead silent. My footsteps were as light as possible but my foot hit a stray toy that was left out. And right in front of my younger brother's room too.

"Ha-ri?" four year old Tomas Potter said with a sniff as he wiped his nose from the boggers that were often found on his face. I stopped mid-step and looked at my brother. A wave of sadness crashed over me. I wasn't the only one that was neglected by our parents. Tommy was often forgotten almost as much as me. Out of the four birthdays he had ever had they had already forgotten two and when they did remember he only got a simple 'Happy Birthday' "you going?"

"Away" was my simple answer. I look of shock and joy crossed Tommy's eyes.

"I come! I come!" I sighed. I had no choice. I wasn't about to leave him behind. He ran around the small room and grabbed some things like his favorite blanket and footy PJs and even Mr. Wiggles, his stuffed rabbit. I took the stuff into my hands and put it into my never ending bag.

"Come on." I held on my hand Tommy took hold of it as we continued out way downstairs.

I was correct. Mum and Dad had left to take Michael out for ice cream. So we had no problem stocking up with food and stealing dad's broom.

Tommy held tightly to my waist as I kicked off the ground and soared into the air. Tommy laughed loudly. It was vary rare that I got to take him up on a broom because dad had always told me that that the Quidditch field belonged to Michael. He had even accused me of knocking him off his broom when we had our first flying lesson. I never flew around my farther, brother, or mother after that.

Often I rode with Tommy well after midnight when our parents were out of town leaving us with our older sister Alicia. Alicia, she was at their grandparent's house. He would have to send word to her if he found this place. Tommy, Alicia, and I were the unwanted Potter children. They had all gotten used to their parents ignoring them. Maybe their disappearance would say something. We rode through the night toward the western most part of the forest. I looked for the lake that my grandmother had described.

Tommy had fallen asleep three hours ago and I scanned the forest bellow. That was when I saw it. The shimmering lake that glowed in the night like a pool of souls. I slowly lowered to the ground and held Tommy in my arms. The lake was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It was not huge but it was not small either. I could see fish swimming bellow the glassy surface and they stopped and looked at me with amusement.

"Who are you?" the voice of a girl hissed as a blade found it's way to my neck. "What is your name?"

"H-h-harry Potter" I head the person gasp and the knife dropped to the ground.

"P-P-Potter?" I turned around to see a girl about my age backing up until she hit a tree. "Please don't hurt me!" She fell to her knees cowering in between two trees. I was at a loss. How could my last name affect her so? I set Tommy down and moved toward her. She shook and continued to back up until she had no where to go. I reached out my hand and put it on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" I was lost. What had my family ever done to her.

"The P-P-Potters are trying to marry me to their son. I don't want to. They've killed my parents. Your going to hurt me aren't you." My eyes widened. Marry her off to Michael? Killing her parents? No that was impossible. "I had to take refuge in Darkmoon Castle." Darkmoon Castle? Where had I heard that name before? Elizabeth Darkmoon! Of course it would be named after the girl who created it! How could I have been so stupid?

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." She didn't seem to relax at my words.

"That's what they said too." She said backing up further.

"What were their names?"

"James, Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore and Michael." She said.

"My name is Harry, I am the Potter's outcast child. I seek the Darkmoon Castle, home of the Outsiders. That is my brother Tommy; we seek refuge from the ignorant parents. Will you show us?" She looked at me closely. Slowly she reached out and laid a soft hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes. Her touch felt so heavenly on his skin. He felt something warm flow over his skin and just as it came it was gone. I opened the eyes and met he soft blue ones on the girl before me. I had never seen anything more beautiful in the world. No wonder mum and dad wanted Michael to marry her.

"I trust you" Her voice was barley above a whisper. The fear was now completely gone. "My name is Aria Tomas, Princess of the Vampires."


	3. Welcome to Darkmoon Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Summery **

Harry's brother, Michael is believed as the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry is always living in his brother's shadow with people always telling him 'why can't you be more like Michael' that is until the day he met the Outsiders

**Chapter Three: Darkmoon Castle**

"Vampire?" I whispered as I carried Tommy through the forest. Aria walked slightly ahead of us her blonde hair flowing behind her.

"Half-vampire actually. My mother was an age manipulator and my farther was a vampire prince. Mother was the most powerful witch of her time. An age manipulator has the power to form their body to look like any age and their body would go along with it. Giving the person and immortal life until they choose to end it." She stopped and I could hear her tying to hold back a sob. "My farther on the other hand was a vary powerful vampire. He was one of the original Outsiders. Benjamin Conway. He left his home at the palace because of the way his parents always killed humans. He hated it. After he left he joined Elizabeth Darkmoon and Robert Potter. He met my mum then years later. He was still 17 as he always had been but he fell in love with my mum and later married and had me."

"Why do they want you to marry my brother?" I saw her look back and me and smirked.

"Do you not know what an age manipulator can do Harry?" I shook my head. I had read about it before but it was a rare subject. "Thought as much." She let out a soft laugh. "It is impossible for an age manipulator to have a child with another who is not an age manipulator. But when two people truly love each other and I mean truly I'm going to give my life up for you love then the bond is created and the age manipulator's power will flow into their partner giving them the same power. The power can also be transferred through a bond where the age manipulator is forced upon someone." She stooped and I caught up to her. She turned to look at me. "The age manipulator power is rare but is vary powerful. If they forced me upon Michael then the Lily and James would receive my power, Dumbledore would receive my power, and anyone they deemed fit would receive my power."

"I won't let them hurt you I promise." She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"We're here" I turned to see and old tree that appeared to be hollowed out. She knocked three times on the tree all in different places and then placed her hand on the wood. I glowed blue for a brief second before the door opened to reveal a staircase that seemed to go on for miles and miles. Torches lined the walls giving the tunnel an eerie glow. "Come on" I followed her in and heard the door click shut behind me.

"The castle is big, much bigger then you would think for and underground hide-away. Our leader in Peyton Hale, a half-blood wizard the oldest out of all of us. Well, besides me of course but that is just because I continue going on as a child. All together there are about fourteen of us. We usually sleep two too a room until we turn 11 when we get our own room. We train in every fighting style including the muggle ones." I listened to her go on about their daily life at the Darkmoon castle. I was so engrossed that I didn't notice the door we had stopped at a door.

The door had three symbols on it. One was a wolf, the next a black owl, and the last was a human draped in a cloak.

_Masters Potter, welcome home_

A chilling voice echoed throughout the corridor.

"The castle recognizes on of its masters. It will willingly open to you just as it does for me." I nodded as I watched the three figures bow. "The figures represent each of the original races that dwell in these walls. The wolf is for the werewolves. The human is for the wizards, and the owl is for the vampires." She explained as she worked on the door.

"An owl? Shouldn't it be a bat or something?" I asked as she placed her hand on the door to glow bright blue.

"Please Harry, not everything they write in books are true." She laughed. I could feel the blush creep up my cheeks and was thankful that she turned away to open the door.

I gasped at the sight that I saw before me when the door was opened. The door opened up into a huge open space that was painted in beautiful whites, and golds. I held my breath and entered the room. It didn't look like an underground castle. Not at all. The entire back wall was windows that opened up to revel a open filed with a garden, Quidditch pitch, and training area.

A grand staircase led up into unknown places. An inside balcony was positioned all around the room so people could look down upon entering.

"This is our grand room. About 70 years ago a plague swept through the magical world, killing thousands and leaving millions homeless. Children who were left alone on the streets were taken in by us. In result our population grew to over 220. Darkmoon Castle was the safest place to be at the time." Aria let out a sad sigh. "I let things get out of hand. I left to train with my parents, and a new leader took over. Lewis Brand was a horrid wizard. Dishonest and conniving. I returned to find war among the wizards. The vampires and werewolves were trying to push the fight outside and with my help they succeeded, but at a deadly price to those who had joined the fight. Our population was now down to thirty. 85 percent of us were vampires, 15 percent were werewolves, and ten percent were wizards who hadn't taken place in the fight. This room was used for giving information to the people. I stared at her and saw she was looking at a wall under the balcony. Portraits lined the wall even she was up there, the third on in.

"Who took lead after Lewis?" I asked, anxious to know.

"I did for a short time to get things back under control. After five short years I gave power to Peyton Hale, our current leader." She started leading me up the stairs and took a right into a hidden hallway I hadn't seen before. "Although he is the figure head, Jess, David, and I stand behind everything as we create the grand council."

"Grand Council"

"The decedents of the first Outsiders." I nodded in understanding. We reached a door at the end of the hall. It was open already and I could see a round table with seven chairs three of the chairs were occupied.

"Ha! Beat you again!" Someone cried. I looked over at Aria for an answer.

"Tim, our card player." At the sound of her voice the three people turned in their chairs. They got out of their chairs and approached us.

"Harry met Timothy James" James was a boy that looked to be the same age as me. "This is his brother Benjamin James and this is Rose Tyler." Rose scared me a little. She was the oldest of the three and looked to be about two or maybe three years older then myself.

"Guys this is Harry Potter" Three sets of eyes narrowed at me and I felt my heart beat quicken. For the first time since meeting Aria I noticed they all were carrying some form of weapon.

Aria- two daggers and dueling swords

Rose- Two guns and daggers were strapped to her arms

Both Timothy and Benjamin were in position of a single sword that hooked around their waist.

"Guys, relax. He's ok." They seemed to calm under Aria's soothing voice and they relaxed greeting him with a smile.

"Nice to met ya kid" Rose said with a side ways smile. "And who's that?" She said as she motioned toward Tommy.

"My brother Tommy" I answered.

"Do you guys know where Peyton and Matt are?"

"Yeah, Matt's out with the kids doing lessons and Peyton I believe is in the kitchen with David." Rose said

"Figures, I swear those boy think about nothing other then food. Okay, well it's almost time for bed so I'll see you in the morning." After all the goodnights Aria lead me away from the room. "I'll introduce you to the others later and we can hold a meeting to decided whether you stay or not. But for now you need you sleep." I smiled thankful for the girl's help.

On the way to my bedroom, Aria gave me a tour of the castle showing me many pictures and paintings that lined the walls and the grand ballroom, and dining room.

"Here we are" We had finally stopped in a corridor filled with double door rooms. "This will by your room for the night." She opened the door and I followed her in. The room was magnificent. The walls were lined with book shelves and there were two beds one was more like a crib for Tommy. "Here give me your brother and go change; you will find clothes in the bathroom." I did as I was told and I indeed found a pair of silk green pajamas sitting on the counter. Returning to the room I heard a beautiful voice that could only belong to Aria.

She sang in a different language and I smiled listening to her.

_Silence peu un_

_Je suis ici_

_À côté de vous_

_possession de vous serré _

Leaning against the wall I smiled and through of what my life would be like from this point on.

**Hey, if you haven't read my story Unity yet then would wouldn't know that I have decided that I will update this story every Friday unless I get board and put up a new chapter just for the hell of it. **

**Hope you like the story. Next chapter Harry meets the other top leaders. **


End file.
